Hey, Soul Sister
by JSF01
Summary: Heads up, I do not own this. This is written by ElectricBlaze, but he's only on Wattpad. We agreed that I would post it on here. Unfortunately, his summary is too long, so I will post it at the beginning of chapter 1. ElectricBlaze's Wattpad link will be in my bio as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Back! Before this story begins, I'm sorry for not double updating on Track Adventure like I said. I got really sick with a 103 degree fever and strep throat. This story is not mine and I do not claim it as mine. This story is by ElectricBlaze and he's on Wattpad, but not Fanfiction, so we agreed on posting it on here. I will be also doing more updates on some other stories after the 10th as I finish school on the 10th and I have a more flexible schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please check ElectricBlaze's page on Wattpad. I will post a link to his profile in my Bio. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and check out ElectricBlaze's profile on Wattpad.

Summary: "Another PAW Patrol story. (Sorry, I just think this show is so cool!) Anyways, here's the plot. On a sunny day in April, Marshall goes for a walk in town. As he walks past a dark alley, he meets a stray golden retriever pup who is on her own. As he goes to visit her every night, Chase starts to get suspicious on where his best friend keeps going. Then, something happens to the golden retriever pup. Will she become a new member of the team? Or stay a loner forever?"

* * *

As they sat, April showers bring May flowers. Sadly, April had just started, and there were no May flowers yet. For the pups of the PAW Patrol, it was a very special day. Today was April Fools Day. And when Marshall opened his eyes that morning, he knew he had to be prepared. Stepping cautiously out of his puphouse, he looked around for any signs of activity.

Nothing.

The lookout was perfectly still, no one in sight. Marshall narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's quiet..."

The fire pup looked around, realizing that none of the pups were even awake yet.

Everything was just...fine. Marshall narrowed his eyes again.

"REALLY quiet..."

Marshall stepped a few feet away from his puphouse, when a yell blasted his ears off.

"GOOD MORNING, MARSHALL!"

Marshall yelped and backed into his fire truck, which was now, somehow, in vehicle mode. The truck's alarm went off, making his ears ring. Marshall turned around and saw Chase, with his megaphone out, laughing like crazy. Marshall growled lightly, but smiled.

"Did-Did I-" Chase stopped between laughs. He raised his voice enough to be heard over the alarm. "Did I scare you?"

Marshall sighed, but smiled, his blue eyes bright.

"Yeah...ya did."

"Good. I've trained you well." Chase smirked. "April fools."

"Yeah, yeah." The Dalmatian said, waving a paw at his best friend. "Go prank someone else."

"I can't. As best friends, it's our job to prank each other today."

"Says who?"

"The book."

"What book?"

"The book Ryder gave to me when I joined the PAW Patrol."

"Can I see it?"

"Nope."

"You won't show me cause it doesn't exist."

"Police pups only."

"Whatever, Chase."

Chase snickered.

The two were having so much fun teasing each other, that they didn't notice that the alarm on Marshall's fire trick had doubled in volume.

Zuma came out of his puphouse, looking exhausted.

"Ugh...Mawshall...can you tuwn that alawm off?"

But Marshall couldn't hear him over the noise.

Rocky came out of his puphouse next, and soon, the rest of the team followed. Up above in the lookout, Ryder was curled up in his bed, all warm and cozy. But, he was awoken by a sudden noise. Ryder sat up in his bed, and let his eyes focus. He went quiet, and he could recognize the sound from anywhere.

"That sounds like..."

Ryder listened for a bit more, trying to confirm what he was hearing. He smirked.

"Yeah...it is..."

Ryder could hear the pups yelling, so he got up. He walked to the rail.

"What on earth..."

Ryder looked down. He saw the pups yelling at Chase and Marshall. The fire truck's alarm was going off, and the two best friends couldn't hear the pups yelling at him to turn it off. Ryder knew that yelling too would have no avail. He did the only thing he could. He pulled out his pup pad and pressed Marshall's icon.

"Marshall?!" He yelled through the speaker.

"Hey Ryder!" Marshall yelled back.

"Can you turn your alarm off please? I'm going deaf up here."

It was only then that Marshall realized how loud the alarm was. He covered his ears.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

And just like that, the alarm stopped. Ryder was shocked.

"Did I program it to do that?"

The pups all sighed in relief, including Chase, who had also gone deaf.

"Thanks." Skye said.

Marshall nodded, blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah...sorry about that guys."

"No big deal." Rubble said, walking back to his puphouse.

Chase smirked at his best friend.

"April fools."

Later that day, Marshall decided to take a break from the constant pranking. Jumping into his fire truck, he drove down to the beach, where he parked it, and left it there. But this time, he made sure the alarm wouldn't go off. Marshall walked off the sandy shore, and made his way across the street, where he stepped onto the sidewalk. He had his uniform on, which was kind of weird to him, since they hadn't gone on any missions today. Ryder had given them the day off anyway. People waved to the fire pup as he passed, and he responded with a happy bark. Mayor Goodway even stopped to give him a pat on the head, while her chicken, Chickaletta, pecked at his paws. Why the mayor EVEN HAD a chicken was beyond the fire pup. IT JUST SEEMED...weird to him

As Marshall passed a dark alley, he suddenly stopped. He walked back a few steps. There was someone singing in the alley. Marshall listened to the song.

"Baby you're a firework. Come and let your colors burst. Make them go 'aw, aw, aw,' you're gonna leave em all in awe, awe, awe..." The voice sang.

Marshall recognized the voice to be a girl's. And he thought it sounded...amazing.

He gulped, and stepped into the darkness of the alley.

"Um...hello?"

The singing stopped.

"Um...hi." The voice said timidly.

Definitely a girl, Marshall decided.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

Marshall smiled, even though she couldn't see him.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm a good pup."

"Good...pup?"

"Yup. A good pup."

"Well...that's-that's good."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a pup too..."

Marshall felt his eyes go wide.

"Really? Then...can I see you?"

Marshall heard the pup sigh.

"I guess...can I see you?"

"Of course."

The pup stepped out into the light, and Marshall's jaw dropped. The pup had beautiful, silky golden fur, she had droopy ears like his, a long tail that went down to the ground, and beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Uh...h-hi." The fire pup stammered, as he took a seat next to her. "I-I've never seen you around..."

The golden retriever shrugged.

"I prefer to stay in the alleys and stuff. I like it better when I'm there."

Marshall was confused.

"Why? Don't you have a family? Or a home?"

At this, the pup whimpered.

"No...I'm a stray. I'm on my own."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall was shocked.

"You don't have a home?"

The golden retriever shook her head.

"Oh..." Marshall said quietly. "That's awful...I'm so sorry..."

The pup shrugged.

"It's okay. I've been by myself for a pretty long time..."

Marshall shuddered. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a stray. No warm bed, no food, no loving family...he just couldn't imagine it. But Marshall brushed it off and smiled.

"Um...my name's Marshall. What's yours?

The golden retriever finally smiled back.

"I'm Rocketeer. Rocket for short."

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks. It suits me well."

"How so?"

Rocketeer grinned.

"I have...a huge love for music. It's a huge part of my life. It's something I couldn't live without. It's been the only friend I've had over the years. Heck, my favorite song is even called Rocketeer."

"Yeah..." Marshall replied. "I heard you singing earlier...you sounded great."

"Thanks...I've had lots of practice."

The two fell silent for a second.

"Sooo...you've got me as a friend now." Marshall finally said.

Rocketeer stared at him.

"You want to be my friend?"

Marshall nodded and smiled.

"You could use one," he said. "I can leave you alone, though, if you want me too."

But Rocketeer shook her head.

"I'd like you to be my friend.

"You would?"

She nodded.

"Yeah...you seem really sweet."

Marshall blushed under his white fur, and he hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"I'll come visit you every night." He told her. "I'll tell Ryder about you. Maybe he can help you find a home."

"Who's Ryder?" Rocketeer asked.

"My owner. He's a human."

At that Rocketeer froze.

"A human?! Marshall...please don't tell him about me!"

Naturally, there was a confused fire pup.

"Why not?"

Rocketeer shut her eyes.

"It's really hard to explain. If you come by tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."

Marshall considered this, then nodded.

"Okay...I won't tell him about you...You're safe with me."

Rocketeer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks..."

"But...why can't I tell Ryder?"

"Like I said, come by tomorrow, and I'll explain everything."

Right at that second, Marshall's pup tag glowed.

"Marshall? Where you at?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, just...the beach..." Marshall replied, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh..." Ryder replied. "Okay. But it's getting late. Come home now, okay/"

"Okay, Ryder!"

Marshall signed off, and Rocketeer looked at him.

"Well...see you tomorrow..."

Marshall nodded.

"Yep...bye..."

As Marshall walked out of the alley, Rocketeer starting singing again. Marshall froze.

"That's my favorite song..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking an interest in this story. Remember, this is NOT my story. All credit for this goes to ElectricBlaze. Check him out on Wattpad. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

Marshall drove his truck back up to the lookout. Ryder was waiting for him, and smiled when he saw his pup.

"Hey Marshall," Ryder said, scratching him behind the ear. "Have a good day off?"

Marshall nodded.

"Yeah...it was good..."

Ryder frowned.

"You okay?"

Marshall nodded again, feeling hesitant.

"Yeah...I'm just really tired..."

"Oh. Okay. I'll get you some food and water."

"Thanks."

Marshall stepped inside his puphouse and immediately fell asleep. Ryder came back, and when he saw the fire pup asleep, he set the two bowls down silently.

"Sleep well, kiddo."

The fire pup woke up late that night. He smiled to himself.

"Perfect."

Marshall turned to his pup house and barked as quietly as he could.

"Vehicle mode." He whispered.

The puphouse obeyed, and soon, Marshall found himself speeding down the road to the dark alley. He parked the truck at the beach, and walked to the alley.

"Rocket?" He asked. "It's me..."

Rocket stepped out of the alley.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Marshall moved to sit next to his new friend. Rocket's fur glinted in the moonlight, something that made the Dalmatian stare.

"What's up?" Rocket asked, following his eyes.

Marshall shook his head.

"N-Nothing."

Rocket nodded and fell silent. Then, she asked:

"I've been meaning to ask...what's with the uniform?"

Marshall looked down at the red fabric that he wore.

"Oh, it's my PAW Patrol uniform. I have to wear it when I go on missions."

"You're on a team?"

"Yeah. A rescue team."

"Cool. What else do you have?"

"I've got this tag. It's high tech, and I can communicate with the other pups and Ryder through it."

Rocket nodded, looking over his tag and uniform.

"Based on the color and the flame on the tag...I'd say you're the firefighter?"

Marshall nodded.

"That's me."

Rocket looked out the alley.

"And the firetruck?"

"It's mine. I take it everywhere."

"Who else is on this...team?"

"Well, there's Skye. She's our flying pup. She flies a helicopter and loves the color pink."

"She sounds cool."

"Oh, she is. Then there's Rocky. He's our recycling pup. He drives this...garbage truck...recycling thing."

Rocket laughed.

"Cool."

"Zuma's next. He's our water rescue pup. He drives a hovercraft and loves water."

"Nice."

"Then, there's Rubble. He's our construction pup. He drives a bulldozer and he's the youngest of the bunch. He loves sports."

"What kind of sports?"

Marshall smirked.

"All of them."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Everest is up next. She's our ice rescue pup, and she drives some...weird snow machine. She's our newest member."

"She sounds awesome."

Marshall sighed happily.

"Last but not least...there's Chase. He's our police pup, our leader, and my best friend in the world. We're like brothers."

Rocket smiled.

"You really love him?"

Marshall smiled.

"I do...I don't know what I'd do without him."

"That's so sweet of you."

Marshall looked at her.

"Is there anything that you want to be?"

Rocket looked up at the night sky, the stars reflecting off her eyes.

"Well...I really want to be an aerial firefighter."

Marshall was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I want to zone like a S.E.A.T.; a Single Engine Air Tanker. I'd fly over forests and put out fires. It's something I've always wanted."

Marshall WAS surprised.

"Well...I-I...that's really cool."

Rocket nodded.

"Thanks...but...you better get home. It's really late."

Marshall nodded. The sky was getting brighter.

"See ya tomorrow, Rocket."

Rocket smiled.

"Bye...good luck."

Marshall looked at her.

"With what?"

"With going into burning buildings. Be safe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Marshall slept in, and he slept in late. Chase walked by his puphouse in concern, but went to go get lunch. Finally, the Dalmatian felt his eyelids lift, and he was awake. Marshall yawned and stretched his back legs. Stepping out into the light, he began to eat kibble out of the bowl Ryder had left for him.

"You'we finally up?" Zuma asked, going up to him.

Marshall looked up from the bowl and nodded.

"Yeah...what time is it?"

Zuma looked at the clock in his hovercraft.

"Two thiwty."

Marshall's eyes widened.

"It is?! Sorry...I didn't mean to sleep so late..."

Zuma smiled.

"Don't wowwy about it. It's okay. You wewe just tiwed."

Zuma walked away, and Ryder walked up to him.

"Good to see you up, pup. You musta been really tired yesterday."

Marshall nodded, trying to keep his face straight. As we all know, Marshall is terrible at keeping secrets.

"Oh yeah...really tired."

Ryder nodded and smiled, but the Dalmatian chuckled nervously.

"Well," Ryder began, "we had a mission today, but you slept right through it. Don't worry though, you weren't needed."

Marshall sighed in relief.

"Okay...thanks."

The ten year old nodded and left. As soon as he did, the fire pup jumped in his truck and sped down to the beach. Soon, he found himself in the dark alley, calling Rocket's name. Rocket came out of the shadows, he green eyes bright. Marshall stared into those eyes, and he felt the blood rise to his face.

"Hi..." He said quietly.

Rocket nodded.

"Hey Marshall. What's up?"

"Oh...nothing. The fire pup said. "Just...visiting."

Rocket smiled.

"Well...thanks."

Marshall sat down next to the golden retriever, ready to ask what he knew he had been dying to ask.

"You never told me why you don't trust humans."

Rocket froze.

"Yeah...I didn't..."

"Can you tell me?" He asked patiently.

Rocket shut her eyes, and when she opened them, Marshall could see tears sparkling in them.

"Alright..." She whispered. "I'll tell you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rocket sighed, and Marshall watched closely. His heart clenched to see his friend in so much pain. He wished there was something he could do, but then, Rocket spoke up.

"Alright...here we go..."

Rocket looked at Marshall, her emerald green eyes full of tears.

"When I was born, my mom died giving birth to me. And when she died, my dad left me there and took off."

Marshall gasped.

"So..." Rocket continued, "I was on the verge of death myself. But, then, a young, five year old girl came by. She adopted me, gave me a home, and she loved me to death."

Marshall nodded, to show he was listening. Marshall was the kindest member of the PAW Patrol, and the clumsiest, but he was also a wonderful listener.

"So...one day...the little girl went to her first day of school, so that left me with her parents. " Rocket said.

The tears were now spilling down her golden muzzle. Marshall's eyes widened.

"And everyday...as soon as the girl left...her parents would hit me and abuse me. They abused the girl too. And then...the parents were finally caught and arrested. They took the girl away too...and I was abandoned again."

Rocket was crying full on now, and Marshall could feel tears falling down his own muzzle. He reached over and hugged Rocket, and she froze, then hugged back.

"You don't have to worry about that here." Marshall said against her shoulder.

"This is a safe place. Remember what I said? You're safe with me."

Rocket nodded and finally pulled away.

"S-Sorry..." She stammered. "It's just...hard to think about..."

"I understand..." The fire pup whispered.

He turned and walked out of the alley, then turned to look at Rocket, who had fallen asleep.

"I always will..."

The next day, Marshall went to see Katie. For one thing, he needed a bath. As Katie dumped bubbly water over him, he spoke up.

"Katie...I trust you...so I'm going to tell you a secret."

Katie nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead, Marshall."

"Okay...so...I met someone."

Katie began to groom the fur on his back.

"Met someone?"

"Yeah...a girl...a golden retriever."

Katie smiled.

"How cute. What's her name?"

Marshall smiled.

"Rocketeer."

Katie dropped the brush, her eyes wide in shock.

"Did you say...Rocketeer?"

Marshall nodded, concern flooding him.

"Yeah...Rocketeer. Why?"

Katie put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh...Rocket...you're alive..."

Marshall's eyes widened. He stepped out of the tub, and slipped on the slippery water.

"I'm good."

Marshall got up, and turned to face the pet groomer.

"Do you know her?"

Katie nodded, her eyes full of tears.

"Yeah...she was my puppy when I was little..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall stepped back against the tub and fell over his paws again.

"Rocket was yours?!" He yelled in shock. "Wha...how?!"

"Well," Katie began, "I found her when I was little. She was really little then too, so I adopted her. I loved her so much, and spent all my free time with her. Then...I started going to school.

And...suddenly, out of the blue, my parents became alcoholics.

They hit me and the time...and abused me."

Marshall's eyes went wide.

"It was awful," Katie continued, "They were finally caught and arrested...but they took Rocket away. I haven't seen her since."

Katie wiped tears away from her eyes, and Marshall let out a whimper, sad to see his friend in pain.

"The biggest shock was when she started talking," Katie said, her eyes down.

Katie got down to the Dalmatian's height and stroked his back.

"Can you take me to her?" Katie asked quietly.

Marshall nodded.

"Yeah! We can go-"

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Came Ryder's voice from Marshall's pup tag.

"-After...I...get...back..." He said slowly.

Katie nodded, and watched as the pup ran out of her shop.

After the daily collision in the elevator, the pups stood before Ryder, each wearing a serious look.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase exclaimed.

"Thanks for hurrying up pups," Ryder said, pressing the screen of his pup pad. "I just got a call from Mr. Porter. He told me he saw two adults trying to attack a young pup."

The pups all gasped.

"It's alright," Ryder said gently. "The pup is fine, but we need to find the two adults."

Ryder scrolled through the symbols.

"Chase, I need you to pick up their scent and track them. Put handcuffs on them when you find them. And Marshall, bring your medic gear, since the pup may be hurt."

Ryder pumped his fist.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a role!"

The pups howled, and the two best friends slid down to their prescribed vehicles.

When they reached the town, Chase took a sharp turn to the right and drove out of sight. But Marshall kept going. And he didn't stop till he reached the alley.

"Rocket!" He cried. "It's me! Did they hurt you?!"

There was a soft, painful, and weak reply.

"Y-Yeah...they-they did...again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Them?!" Marshall yelled, surprised that his voice could get so loud.

Rocket flinched.

"Yeah. Them."

Marshall walked over to Rocket, and hoisted her up onto his back.

"What are you-"

"Trust me," Marshall said.

Rocket nodded and fell silent.

Marshall walked out of the alley and up to Ryder. He heard Rocket growl, so he stopped.

"Shh..." He soothed. "Trust me. Ryder would never hurt anyone."

"He better not Marshall," Rocket almost snapped.

Marshall laughed to himself and walked up to Ryder.

"Ryder!"

Ryder looked down and saw his pup carrying the golden retriever. He grew confused.

"Um...Marshall?"

"Ryder...this is Rocket. I met her about a week ago. I would go out and see her after you all went to sleep."

"So that's why you've been so tired!"

Marshall nodded.

"Anyway, she doesn't trust humans. So be gentle."

"Hi Rocket," Ryder said cheerfully. "I'm Ryder, Marshall's owner."

Rocket didn't reply.

"I'm sorry about what your owners did to you," Ryder said.

"It;s okay," Rocket replied this time. "I got that from them a lot."

"I'm so sorry..."

"I got used to it after awhile. They did it to the little girl I lived with too."

"Katie's her owner," Marshall said.

Ryder's eyes widened.

"Then that explains why she locked the doors and closed the blinds to her shop. Those were her parents."

"W-Where are they?" Rocket stammered.

"They just got arrested. " Ryder replied with a smile. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Rocket sighed in relief.

'Thank you."

"Ryder, could she be on the PAW Patrol?" Marshall asked hopefully. Ryder looked down at the weak golden retriever.

"I don't see why not. Do you have something you're good at?"

"Well...I'm really good with music. But I also know how to fly airplanes. I've been doing it for years...I could be your aerial firefighter."

Ryder nodded, grinning the whole time.

"Who taught you how to fly?"

"I...um...basically taught myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ryder smiled down at the two pups.

"We've got a new member on our paws."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryder spent a long time building an airplane. It was a single prop, had pontoons attached to its tank, and it was painted a beautiful, lavender purple. Rocket cried when it was presented to her, and she hugged the pup next to her really tightly, which was Zuma. Then, once Rocket let go of him, Rocky had to sit down and remind him to breathe. Ryder grinned and started the ceremony.

"Rocket," he began. "As a PAW Patrol member, do you swear to help, protect, work hard, and lend a paw when needed?"

Rocket grinned and put her paw up.

"I do. I swear."

Ryder smiled and put a red collar around her neck.

"Then I officially make you a member of the PAW Patrol. Welcome aboard!"

Ryder then put Rocket's dog tag on her collar. The tag was a golden music note with fiery anger wings. Rocket yipped.

"Putting out a fire's not rocket science!"

The pups all laughed.

"That was a good one!" Chase said.

"Very clever," Marshall agreed.

"Go down the slide," Ryder said. "You'll love what I made for you."

Rocket yipped happily and slid down the slide, into the cockpit of her very own airplane. She barked, bringing out the wings and fuselage. The prop swung out, and the pontoons popped out from underneath. Rocket activated her tag.

"Ryder! I love it! Thank you so much!"

Ryder smiled form the lookout.

"You're welcome."

Rocket looked to her right and saw Marshall in his fire truck. He smiled.

"Welcome to the team," he said.

"Thanks."

"Wanna race me?"

Rocket smirked.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Marshall smirked and floored it.

"I'm fired up!"

"Me too!" Rocket cried excitedly from up above. "Me too!"

Marshall smiled, and let up off the pedal a little bit. Rocket also pulled back on the throttle, making the plane slow down. They stopped at the beach, where they both say in their vehicles, watching the sunset.

Rocket suddenly leaned over and kissed the Dalmatian on the cheek, making him turn a deep red.

"I'm so glad I met you..." Rocket said.

"Marshall smiled.

"Me too, Rocket. Me too."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Marshall and Rocket stood in front of a shop two days later. She looked over at her fellow fighter nervously.

"Nervous?" Marshall asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah...a little bit."

Marshall leaned over and and put his paw on her.

"Don't be. It'll be okay."

Rocket nodded and pushed open the door. Marshall followed her in.

"Um...Katie?"

The blonde looked at the source of the voice. She looked down, her eyes falling on Marshall, then on Rocket. Her eyes went wide. Rocket's green eyes were glistening with tears, making them ten times prettier than Marshall already thought they were. Katie dropped to her knees and extended out a hand. Rocket walked slowly forward and sniffed the hand that Katie was holding out. Then, she looked up at the girl, then tears running down her face.

"Katie..."

Katie nodded, her own waterworks escaping.

"Rocket..."

Katie extended her arms out, and the golden retriever pup jumped into them. She whined and nuzzled Katie's neck.

"My little pup..." Katie whispered, petting her back. "You're alive..."

"And you're alive..." Rocket responded quietly. "If you want I could fly."

Katie hugged the pup tightly, who whined again. Rocket looked over at Callie, who was watching the reunion silently.

They cat actually had had tears in her eyes, too. But they were nothing compared to the tears in the eyes of a blue eyed Dalmatian.

That...was for sure.

But hey, it's not rocket science.

Dogs have feelings too.


End file.
